Butterflies part 36
by Kksaunt1
Summary: What's going to happen next at the Thornton house?


It was two weeks after Emma was born and things had calmed down a bit, well at least Elizabeth was less sore. Jack had gone back to work and Charlotte wasn't there everyday. Maddie had warmed up to Julie and that helped Elizabeth a lot in managing her household. Except that particular day.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Julie?" She was trying to make lunch, but every two seconds Julie or Maddie or Emma would need her for something. It was like having three children and she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Have you seen Maddie?"

"Have I seen Maddie? You don't know where she is?"

"Well, not at the moment. She was in her room last I saw her but…."

"Last you saw her? Julie, you are supposed to be watching her, not letting her wander off!"

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere." She started looking behind doors and under furniture while Elizabeth ran to her and Jack's bedroom. She had a feeling. She walked in and Maddie was there, rocking Emma's cradle. Elizabeth let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Elizabeth watched for a moment. Maddie looked up and smiled. "Mama? Baba?" She pointed at Emma.

"Yes, Sweetheart. Baby. Are you rocking her?" Maddie nodded. "Thank you for helping Mama."

Julie walked in and saw Maddie. "Why didn't you tell me you found her? I've been searching everywhere."

"I knew you would look here eventually, plus I'm still a little mad at you."

"Why me? She's the one that wandered off."

"You are seriously blaming a seventeen month old? You are the adult who was asked to do a very important job. You need to watch her every second because she could easily get lost or hurt or worse."

"Fine. I'm sorry. I'll do better. How did you know where to look anyway?"

"She has gotten over her shyness and actually likes Emma now. So I thought maybe she would be in here." She picked up Maddie and gave her to Julie. "I made her lunch so can you go feed her please? I'm going to change Emma and nurse her."

Julie sighed and took her. "Come on you little bug. Let's go eat." She tickled Maddie and made her laugh.

Elizabeth just shook her head. She knew ultimately this was good for all involved. Maddie was getting to know her aunt and Julie was going to learn responsibility, eventually. Elizabeth bent down to pick up Emma. "Hi Emmy, are you hungry?"

Jack walked in the house as Julie was sitting at the table with Maddie.

"Dada!" Maddie was so excited she flipped most of her food out of her bowl onto her clothes and the floor. "Thanks Dada," Julie muttered.

"Hey Bug. How's my big girl?" He came over and kissed her head. "Hey, Julie. Where's Elizabeth?"

"Feeding the baby in your room."

"Thanks." He walked down the hall to their bedroom and peeked inside. He smiled when he saw them. As many times as he had watched Elizabeth feed their babies, it still made him so happy and more in love with her, every time. "Hey beautiful," he whispered, not wanting to startle her.

Elizabeth turned. "Hi. Why are you home so early?"

"I thought I would come see you on lunch."

Elizabeth squinted her eyes. "And….?"

"I need to leave for a few days."

"Perfect timing those Mounties have," she said sarcastically.

"I know, but it won't be for long and I asked Mom to stay here until I get back."

Elizabeth sighed. "Ok. At least she probably won't lose Maddie."

"What? Who lost Maddie?"

"Your sister in law."

"What!?"

"She wasn't really lost. She was in here rocking Emmy."

"Emmy?"

"Yeah, you call Maddie, Bug, so I gave Emma a nickname."

"Cute, Sweetheart. I like it."

"When do you leave?"

"Now. I came home to see you and pack some things." She nodded. He went to the closet to get a few shirts and pants and to get his bag. He put everything on the bed and went over to kneel next to the rocking chair. Emma was sleeping now. "I love you, Elizabeth." She leaned over and kissed his lips, softly.

"I love you more. Please be careful, whatever you're doing." She kissed him again, missing him already.

"I will." He stood up and kissed Emma's cheek. "Bye Em. Be a good girl for Mama." He started to walk out but Elizabeth stopped him.

"Wait, Jack." She stood up and put Emmy in her cradle then walked over and hugged him. "I'll miss you."

"Me too, Honey. I'll be back soon, ok?" She nodded. "I need to say goodbye to Maddie." He took her hand and walked out to the kitchen but no one was there.

"Julie?" They heard Maddie giggle from the porch so they peeked out the door. Julie was sitting on the swing rocking Maddie, every few seconds tickling her as she sang a song.

"Julie?"

"Oh, Elizabeth! You scared me."

"I'm sorry. Can we borrow Maddie for a moment?"

"Sure. Here ladybug. Go see Daddy for a minute. I'm going to go clean up your mess." She handed Maddie to Jack and pulled Elizabeth inside the kitchen with her. "What's going on? Why is he home?"

"He has to leave for a few days. He came to get clothes and to say goodbye."

"You make it sound like he's not coming back."

"Yes, well. That's always a possibility. So he makes it count." Elizabeth went to look out the door.

Jack was rocking Maddie and humming to her. She didn't realize anything was different. She was laying in his lap, playing with his chin, giggling as he pretended to bite her fingers. "Daddy loves you, Bug. I have to go away again. Please be good for Mama, ok? I'll try hard to come back soon." He picked her up to hug her and kissed her all over, making her giggle again.

Julie and Elizabeth were trying to hold back the tears, as they watched Jack and Maddie. "He's a good man, Elizabeth."

"The best," Elizabeth agreed.

Jack walked back in with Maddie and handed her to Julie. "Thank you for staying, Julie. We really appreciate your help." He hugged her. "One thing, though. Try not to lose anymore of my children, ok?" he said with a wink.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that," she said embarrassed.

He went over to Elizabeth and sighed, brushing her soft curls behind her ears, resting his hands on her face. "Well, Mrs. Thornton. I'll see your beautiful face soon."

"You better." He wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her one more time and then left.

"Mama?" Maddie was looking up at Elizabeth with her arms up.

"You want up?" Maddie nodded. Elizabeth picked her up and held her close. Maddie rested her head on Elizabeth's shoulder and sighed. "Julie, we're going to go take a nap. We'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok, sister. Sleep well."

Instead of her crib, Elizabeth brought Maddie to bed with her to sleep. She wanted this constant reminder of Jack to be with her right now.

Later, Elizabeth and Maddie got up and walked to the kitchen, where Charlotte was drinking tea. "Mama!" Maddie said. To her it meant Grandma and Mama.

"Hi, sweet girl. Come see Grandma. I missed you." She picked her up and sat her on the table in front of her. "Hi, Elizabeth. How are you?"

"Fine, Mom. It's good to see you. Thank you for staying while Jack is gone."

"My pleasure, Dear. Bill will stay overnight too, if that's ok."

"Of course. I was going to suggest it actually."

"Are you doing better with everything? Not so overwhelmed?"

"Yes I am. Those first few days were rough, though."

"After I had Tom, I remember going through similar issues. He came late, so he was a big baby, and labor was longer and more difficult. I remember thinking it was never going to end. Just get the baby out, I kept thinking. Then, right after I had him, like two days later, my husband Tom was called out of town. I didn't have anyone to help me except a really old woman that lived a few houses down. Jack was a lot of work but she helped as much as she could."

"So you dealt with everything all by yourself, basically? You are an amazing woman, Mom."

"Not really. You just do what you have to do with the things you have."

"I'm so fortunate to have family and friends to help me." She reached over and squeezed Charlotte's hand.

That night, Bill showed up at dinner time. "Hi, Bill. Would you like some dinner?" Elizabeth asked as he walked over.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you , Elizabeth." He came over and kissed her cheek and his wife's head.

"Papa!"

"Maddie! How's my sweet girl?" She gave him a huge grin and held up her spoon.

"Papa, I eat!"

Everyone chuckled.

When it was time for bed, Bill and Charlotte were getting settled in one of the guest rooms.

"You're quiet tonight, Dear," Charlotte mentioned.

"I have some things on my mind."

"I'm all ears, if you want to tell me." She leaned on his shoulder.

Bill sat quietly for a moment. "I've been throwing around the idea of moving out of Hope Valley."

Charlotte's heart dropped to her stomach. "Where do you want to move?"

"Union City. I received a telegram from Mountie Headquarters there offering me a job."

"I thought you didn't want to be a Mountie anymore. You wanted to work for yourself."

"Well, I would be head of the investigative division, so I would be my own boss."

Charlotte just laid there, thinking.

"What do you think, Charlotte?"

"Did you already decide, Bill?" Charlotte sat up.

"I know what I think, but I didn't say yes or no yet."

"You want to go."

"Yes."

"When do we leave?" Charlotte got out of bed, put a robe on and left the room, not wanting to hear the answer. She walked out to the porch swing and covered up with a blanket. This late September air was chilly tonight.

Bill came out and joined her, taking her hand. "Charlotte, we need to talk about how you feel."

"It doesn't matter. I'll go where you go. That's the deal when we got married."

"It matters to me. I don't want us to move if you'll be unhappy." He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, Charlotte. Please tell me how you feel."

"Can we talk in the morning? I need to think."

"Of course." He watched her get up and walk inside.

The next morning Elizabeth walked in the kitchen with Maddie to make breakfast and found Charlotte drinking coffee, a serious look on her face. "Good morning, Mom." She put Maddie down on the floor next to Charlotte. Maddie looked up at Charlotte and held her arms out. "Mama up?"

"Now when did you learn that, Sweetheart?" She leaned down and picked her up.

"That's the first time she said it."

Charlotte looked at Maddie. She looked so much like her parents. Mostly, with her lips and dimples, she looked like Jack. Maddie patted Charlotte's face and giggled. "Mama." Oh, how she would miss her family. She could hardly hold back the tears.

"Mom? Are you ok? You look like something is bothering you."

"I can't say right now, but I'll be ok."

"Well, if you can't talk to me, maybe talk to Bill." Charlotte nodded as she put Maddie in her chair.

"I love you, Dear." She walked over and hugged Elizabeth.

"I love you too, Mom." Elizabeth knew something was wrong. She could see the tears in Charlotte's eyes and the woman doesn't cry unless something was wrong.

Charlotte walked to the bedroom where Bill was just waking up.

"I'm ready to talk, Bill." She sat on the bed next to him.

"Ok. I'm ready to listen."

"When I was married to Tom, I was a different person. I was very young, sixteen when we got married. We had Jack within a year and Tom a few years later. I loved him so much, but he was gone a lot, so I raised the boys alone for the most part. Then when he died, a part of me died too. My heart was broken. I figured I never would find anyone I loved that much again. I focused on raising the boys and finding money where I could so we could at least eat. It wasn't easy but we survived. At some point, Jack decided to become a Mountie like his father. I never told Jack this but it scared me to death when he told me. In my heart I wanted to support him, but my head was saying that I was going to lose him too, just like Tom. I didn't think that I would survive if I lost one of my boys." Bill took her hand and continued to listen.

"Tom was never the same once his father died. He rebelled by getting in trouble and acting out. He had a temper. When Jack left for the academy, Tom moved out too. I don't know if he felt like I did, or maybe he felt he already had lost Jack. I'm not sure, but I know that I was alone for the first time in a very long time and I didn't like it. After a few years, I got used to it and figured that's how I would always be. Then one day, I heard from Jack that he was stationed here. He wasn't happy about it. Apparently he had been sent here to look after some rich princess which is not what he wanted to do. After about two weeks, Jack's letters changed and I knew immediately that my boy had fallen for the rich princess and that he was going to marry her. He did and I am so grateful." Bill smiled, finally understanding.

"My point is, Jack and Elizabeth and Maddie and Emma are my family, Bill. I finally have them here with me and I don't want to lose them. I feel happy too because I found you. I love you and I will follow you anywhere if you want me to."

"Thank you for explaining, Charlotte. I will not ask you to give up living near your family that you have worked so hard for. I love them and they are my family too."

"Are you sure, Bill?"

"Of course. I just want you to be happy."

She scooted closer and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you." He kissed her cheek. Then they heard a little noise at the door. Charlotte got up and opened the door and looked down.

"Hi Maddie. Do you want to come in?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mrs. Avery. She is so fast sometimes," Julie walked up and apologized.

"Its ok, Julie. She can come in. We'll watch her for a bit."

"Thank you, Mrs. Avery. I'm going to go to town for awhile to see Viola and Beth. I shouldn't be too long."

"Ok. Let's go see Papa, Maddie!"

"Papa!" Maddie followed Charlotte into the room. Charlotte lifted her up on the bed and Maddie walked over and sat on Bill's lap.

Elizabeth was so frustrated. She couldn't find Julie or Maddie. Where could they have gone? She went and knocked on Bill and Charlotte's door for help. Charlotte opened the door and Elizabeth could see Maddie playing on the bed with Bill. "Oh, thank goodness! I'm so happy you have Maddie."

"You didn't know she was with us? Julie didn't tell you?"

"No. Do you know where Julie is?" Her irritation was growing.

"She went to see Viola and Beth in town. I assumed she would tell you."

"No, Julie didn't tell me. She asked you to watch Maddie?"

"No, dear. Maddie got away from her and came to our door. We offered to watch her for awhile."

Elizabeth sighed. "Ok, well at least I know where she is. I can take her if you want. I just put Emmy down for a nap."

"Its ok, dear. She's having fun with Papa. Why don't you go do something for yourself? Like take a bath, or a nap. We can listen for Emma."

"A bath would be wonderful. Maybe I will. Thank you so much, Mom!"

A bath was just what she needed. It gave her time to calm down about Julie and think about Jack and doze a little bit. When she got out, she felt so relaxed and calm. It was a great feeling, one she hadn't had in a while. Now if Jack were home, everything would be great.

A week later, he came home. It was the middle of the night and he had just ridden for hours to get home. He could have waited until morning, but he needed his family more than anything. After he took care of his horse, he quietly opened the door to the house and took off his boots. He walked to their bedroom, retrieved some clean clothes and went to wash up.

A few minutes later he climbed in to bed, careful not to wake Elizabeth, even though he wanted so much to talk to her right then. He scooted closer to her, aching to hold her. "Jack?" she rolled over, looking at him. "You're home! Thank goodness," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too. I missed you so much." Jack sighed at the feeling of holding her again, smelling her hair. This was home to him and he was so lucky. "How were things here?"

"I really don't want to talk right now." She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, taking the hint.

When morning came, Elizabeth woke up first, and went to feed Emmy. She looked down at her daughter while she was eating and then over at her handsome husband sleeping. Emmy's hair was starting to lighten up, changing to match Jack's, where Maddie's was still dark like her own, but both of them had his mouth.

"Hey, you're up early, Honey," Jack said, sleep still in his voice.

"I wanted to enjoy the quiet so I fed Emmy before she cried. You should go back to sleep though. You got in so late."

"Will you come back to bed?"

Elizabeth got up and continued to nurse Emmy in bed. Jack leaned his head on Elizabeth's shoulder, watching the miracle they had created. "She's so much like you."

"Loud and needy? Thanks sweetie," she teased.

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder. "The shape of her face and your curly hair and your eyes."

"I was just thinking her hair was lightening so it matches yours now, and she has your lips, just like Maddie."

"I guess she's a good mix of both of us." He closed his eyes, falling asleep against her shoulder.

"I love you, Jack," Elizabeth whispered.

"Love you," he answered back, barely audible as he started snoring quietly.

An hour later, Elizabeth woke up hearing Maddie crying in her room. She got up carefully and put Emmy in her cradle and went to get Maddie. "Hey baby girl, what's wrong?"

"Mama?" she whimpered. She had tears running down her face. She felt warm to Elizabeth and then she sneezed.

"Aw, sweetie. Are you sick?" She kissed her forehead and held her close. She walked out to the couch and covered them both with a blanket.

"Mama."

"Shhh. It's ok. Just sleep, honey." She stroked her hair and hummed to her, trying to put her to sleep again, knowing that's what she needed right now.

Maddie started crying again. "I eat, Mama." She patted Elizabeth's chest.

"Ok, baby." As she nursed her, Maddie's tears stopped and she fell asleep. Elizabeth could feel her warm head against her chest and her cheeks were pink.

Jack walked into the room and looked at them wrapped in a blanket. "Do you want me to make a fire?"

"Yes, please."

He got closer. "You're nursing Maddie? I thought you did that only at night."

"I think she's coming down with a cold or something. She asked me to feed her, so I figured it might help her feel better."

"You're a great Mom, Elizabeth." He kissed her head and Maddie's. "She does feel warm."

After building a fire, he went to make coffee and brought her a cup. "Thanks, Jack."

She moved Maddie and covered herself back up. "Here, I'll take her, Elizabeth. I missed my Bug." He took her and laid her on his chest and then pulled Elizabeth closer. "I missed her mom too."

"Jack have you heard from Faith?"

"No, but I was gone a week and didn't get the mail. Maybe she sent a letter."

"Maybe. I wonder where Levi will be posted?" she wondered out loud.

"Want me to check the mail when I go in to town later?"

"That would be great, sweetie."

"Morning, Ned."

"Constable."

"Is there any mail for us?"

"Yes, a lot actually." He handed him two letters and a package and then a telegram.

"Thanks, Ned. Have a good day."

He went back to the jail to work on paperwork and opened the telegram as he sat down. He read it and for once it wasn't telling him he had to leave his family, or that someone had died. It was actually good news. "Wait until I tell Elizabeth."

Julie came walking in to the jail. "Jack, is there any mail for me? Ned said he gave you the mail." She seemed impatient.

"There's a letter and a package. What's going on Julie? Is everything ok?"

"Its fine." She looked down at the letter and opened it.

"Julie?"

"I don't want to bother you."

"I asked. You're not bothering me."

"I sent a telegram about a week ago, telling my parents that I was going to move here. I was waiting on a response and I finally got one. I'm just nervous to read it."

"So you want to move here?"

"Yes, I do. Both of my sisters and nieces and you are here. I feel comfortable here. What do you think?"

"I think you should be where you are happy."

"I'm happy here."

"Then, welcome home, Julie."

"Thanks. Will you read this, and tell me what it says, but only if it's good news."

"No, its your letter. Maybe you should go home and talk to Elizabeth about it."

"Ok, maybe I will." She got up and hugged him. "You're the best brother."

"Thanks Julie." Jack thought for a moment. It would be good to have Julie here. She helped Elizabeth with Maddie and Emma and would stay with them indefinitely if he gave her the opportunity, but he missed having no one in the house but his family. It had been a long time. On the other hand, Elizabeth sometimes needed help when he wasn't there. Maybe she could stay a little longer.

After dinner that night, Emma was sleeping and Maddie was dozing on Julie's shoulder.

"Elizabeth, want to go for a walk with me?"

"I don't know. I hate to leave Julie with both of them."

" Well, I want to talk to you alone. How about the porch swing?"

"Its pretty cold to sit outside."

"I'll keep you warm," he said with a wink.

"In that case, let's take a blanket and go."

Jack grabbed a blanket and Elizabeth told Julie where they were going. They sat down on the swing, a blanket over their laps.

"What did you want to talk about, Sweetie?"

"I got a telegram."

"Please don't tell me you're leaving again."

"No. It's good news. I'm getting a promotion."

"You are?"

"They are rewarding me for a case I closed a few months back."

"That's wonderful Sweetheart. I'm so proud of you," she said with a shiver. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. "Does that mean you'll be away more often?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I will get a bonus."

"That's good."

"Did Julie talk to you tonight, Elizabeth?"

"About?"

"Her plans and her letter?"

"No."

"Hmm. I wonder why? She said she was going to."

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"Its not my information to share."

They heard Maddie start crying and then a moment later, Emma started.

"Maybe if we're really quiet, she won't be able to find us," Jack joked.

"Very funny. Let's go Constable."


End file.
